1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of communications, and in particular to handling restoration operations on mobile wireless communications devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems that handle mobile devices can be configured to support the idea of a “kill pill.” This feature provides the functionality that if a handheld mobile device is lost or stolen, the owner could call their information technology (IT) department to let them know. The IT department may send a kill packet to the device which would cause all of the data to be wiped, in order to prevent its disclosure.
Difficulties arise with this feature. For example, a problem is that the thief could load Trojan software onto the device, and leave it for the owner to find. Then the owner would find it, reload their data, and not even know about the Trojan software.